


time to make up

by knb_1451



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knb_1451/pseuds/knb_1451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason try to get Nico and Will back together, it still remains to be seen though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico

"No, I will not." I retorted to Jackson's remark about how I should at least try to kiss a girl.   
"But why not? " Percy laughed. I couldn't help but hate him. For all he had done for me I couldn't help but me mad sometimes he just had that effect on people.   
"Because I'm not like that." I said, calmly but with a edge of ice. Will looked across the room at me. My ex still liked to check me out when he thought I wasn't watching. I turned and looked at him.   
"What ?" I asked watching him blush and look away. It was kinda fun to make him uncomfortable. The smug satisfaction I got from that made me feel pretty good.  
"Nothing, nothing, I just... was thinking," Will said, falling silent and biting his lip. I hated it when he did that, it was adorable, but what am I thinking.   
"When is Jason going to get back with the pizzas ?" Will asked quietly, trying not to incite my wrath.  
"He just texted, he's down stairs. I'll be right back." Percy said getting up and walking out.   
"Oh good, he's gone." Will said. "Nico, we need to talk."   
"About what ? We have nothing to talk about. You left for someone else. Someone better. So I don't see why this would matter." I snapped, I felt my face turn red, he should know better, far better.   
"Nico...." He trailed off, eye down cast, embarrassed he had said anything.   
"There's nothing you can say or do that will ever get me back. I trusted you and you hurt me." I said, feeling the anger and embarresment, and grief well back up.   
"I loved you ! And you stripped me of that. I had fallen for you !! With your big stupid smile and bright blue eyes ! You were perfect. " I almost yelled. Adding extra emphasis on were.   
"I'm sorry." Will whispered, "I'm so sorry."   
"Sorry won't fix a broken heart." I said, watching him cover his face with his hands, tears slipping between his fingers, he looked up at me, tears freely falling down his face.   
"Please take me back." He whispered between sobs; he got down in his knees in front of me, taking my hands.   
"Please take me back. I want you back. "  
"No." I said stepping back and finding the nearest shadow, travelled to the lobby and out the front door.

 

Will

It didn't matter to him. He just gave me this cold stare. Not a single glimmer of forgiveness in his dark eyes. Why had I dumped him for one of the Roman guys ? He is the very embodiment of masculine beauty or at least I thought so.   
I was laying one the floor of Percy's apartment crying when Jason and Percy came back in.   
"Beware Romans..." Jason started and abruptly ended upon seeing me.   
"Will, are you ok ?" Percy asked setting down the pizza he held and walking over to crouch down next to me.  
"I'm ok. " I got out. Trying to calm myself.  
"What happened ?" He asked setting his hand lightly on my shoulder.   
"I asked Nico to come back to me, he rejected me and threw everything back I'm my face."   
"I'm sorry" Jason said coming over and sitting down in front of me.   
"We could talk to him, if you want." Percy offered quietly.   
"Maybe." I said choking back a sob. Trying to calm myself down enough to be coherent.   
"Come here. " Jason said offering me a hand as he stood up.   
I took his hand and was surprised at how easily he pulled me to my feet. The next thing I knew I had been wrapped in a big hug. The Last thing I expected from Jason Grace. 

 

Percy 

 

It was hard to find Nico usually, but when he didn't want to be found it was near impossible. I finally found him at the edge of a dock in lower Manhattan, feeding bits of a soft pretzel to any gull that came close enough.   
"Go away Percy." He said, not even looking up to make sure it was me. He must have just known.   
"Not till I've had a chance to talk."   
"Look I don't want to talk ok. I'm done with him. " He said chunking the last of the pretzel as far as he could. Which was pretty far.   
"Please hear me out. I've been searching for you for about three hours now. You're a hard person to find Nico."   
"Yeah, I know." He said getting up, the look on his face was completely neutral. Not a hint of what he was thinking escaping his mind.   
" Please, Nico come back to the apartment with me, we can talk there. " I said vaguely pointing in the direction of my apartment.   
"No, I won't." He said softly.  
"Don't you dare shadow travel." I said taking hold of his arm a moment before he disappeared. We reappeared in the lobby of my apartment building.   
"Go, ok." He said almost harshly. Stepping back into the shadows to disappear again.


	2. And Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will have them back together

Jason

It was hard watching Will, he sat, back against the wall a glazed look in his red ringed eyes, a sort of too upset to car about anything look rested on his face.   
"Will." I said, he looked at me, a slow movement of his eyes the only indication he had heard.  
"He'll be back, we'll get him." I whispered, Will's eyes teared back up.   
" I wish I hadn't, " he sobbed. "I want him back. My Black Prince."  
"Percy is looking..." The door slammed open and a rather upset Percy marched in.   
"Any luck?"   
"Yes." A hopeful look from Will. "And no" then a very crestfallen look.  
"What happened ?" Will croaked then cleared his throat.   
"What happened?"  
" I found him and he shadow travelled here then left again before I could do anything." Percy said snatching a empty can and crushing it before throwing it away.  
"Oh..." Will said blinking back tears. "I wish I had done things differently. Even slightly differnt would have been better."   
"It'll be ok." Jason said settling down next to Will and throwing a arm across his shoulder, drawing him against his chest as Will began another bout of tears, Jason's favorite ark grey shirt was nearly soaked through with them.   
"We all regret something's." Jason said quietly as Percy paced, upset with himself. The low light making his green eyes seem to glow with his emotions.   
"The other day I pissed Piper off pretty bad, she hasn't said anything to me other than clips of important things."  
"What did you do ?" Will asked, muffled against Jason.   
" I didn't do the laundry, or clean the bathroom, plus I was talking to Selina the other day about how things were run; Piper ripped me a new one the other day for that." Jason said, shaking his head.  
"Hm, that's pretty bad." Will said straightening up, and pulled away from Jason.  
"This is just frustrating. I feel so bad for what I did, and he made me feel about this big," Will indicated with his fingers. "He did it easily to, like it was nothing. "  
" I'll see what I can do." Percy muttered grabbed a slice of now cold but still delicious pizza.  
"Thanks." Will said and sitting down in a chair. 

 

Nico

How did he even find me ? Oh I know the Nymphs. They only told me latter how Jackson found me. Will's outburst had been unexpected. I really hadnt thought he cared till then. Guess you never know.   
I had been listening to the conversation that Jason, Jackson, and Will had been having for about two hours now. I had literally just shadow travelled to Percy's spare bedroom, it usually remaind pretty dark so I could sleep. I am still surprised that Jackson kept a room just for me. It's a kind gesture.   
Anyway. The conversation just sort of kept on and kept on. So getting bored of that I undressed and climbed into bed. I lay there for a while awake and thinking. What would it be like to ask Will back ? He'd be happy, but would I ? Would he break my heart again ? He certainly isn't getting my trust back. No way. Eventually I feel asleep, the softness of the sheets and the warm t j of the blankets that covered me from the waist down eventually winning with the warmth they provided against my desire to remain awake.   
I guess i had been sleeping a while when some one came into the bed room. The lights were off in the living room and I could hear Jason asleep if the couch.   
I stayed still as I heard clothing rustle and then fall to the floor. First a shirt, then pants, and finally one last article. Oh gods it's Will. He had a awful habit of sleep if nude.   
"Will ?" I whispered, I heard him flinch then the bed moved as he slide under the covers.  
"Y-yes." He replied timidity.   
"I'm sorry. I was wrong to treat you like that." All I hear is a gasp and then his hand reached across the bed, searching for mine. I let him find it. I had forgotten how good it felt to feel someone touch your skin. Not in a sensual way, but in a reassuring way, that they needed reassuring.   
"Nico. I... I want you to know." I hushed him.   
" I know. I heard it all."   
"You did ?" A small glimmer of hope showed in his voice.  
"Yes, and I will consider getting back together."  
"You will ?" He asked incredulous.   
"Yes. Can we talk about this in the morning ?" I asked.  
"Of course. We can, go to sleep." I said quietly. I turned over. Letting go of Will's hand in the process.   
"Um, Nico? "   
"Mhm ?"  
"Can we spoon ?" Will asked almost afraid.  
"Yes, just give me a second." I said and slipped my boxers off. Right after that I felt Will's body curl up around me. Warmth reinstated off him. I couldn't help but enjoy that. There was however one small problem. I wiggled my butt just a bit and smiled. Feeling Will's discomfort as he stiffened slightly.  
"Please don't." Will whispered in my ear.   
"Don't do what ?" I asked, eyes closed and a smile spreading. "This ?" I wiggled again.   
"Yes that." Will whispered again. I felt him stiffen all the way. I was quite pleased with myself.   
"Goodnight." I whispered, Feeling Will accept his fate and cuddle back up against me. Boner and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there


	3. The Final

Will

I couldn't believe it, Nico had been there when I went to bed. I was up for most of the rest of the thinking. Hearing Nico 's breathing up till the point I fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning alone. I looked around the dark room and Nico was nowhere to be seen. The door however was open slightly and there was light coming through the door from the kitchen.   
Getting up and getting dressed, I quietly opened the door and padded out into the living room, my feet sticking and making popping noises on the floor. Percy, Jason, Nico and Annabeth all sat around the bar in the kitchen sipping out of mugs, quiet voices filling what silence was left; the aroma of coffee pervaded the whole living area.   
"Morning." Jason said over a sip of coffee. Nico and the other two looked over their shoulders. Seeming surprised I was up that early. It was only 8.   
"Morning." I answered back, clearing my throat. I meet Nico's eyes, he looked back at me, nothing showed that he had enjoyed sleeping with me last night.   
"How'd, you sleep ?" Nico asked, cooley, not letting on to what happened.   
"Uh... pretty good, actually, better than I have in a while ." I replied grabbing a black mug with a Star Trek ship printed on the black.   
"That's good." Nico said sipping his own coffee as I poured mine.   
"Mhm, so have you two, made any progress?" Annabeth asked earnestly, it was the first time I heard her speak today.   
"Um... yeah. I think so." I replied unsure if we had or not. Nico continued to not look at me. Prefering to stare straight ahead.  
"Sooo?" Jason asked, looking between me and Nico.  
"Let me get at least one cup down, then we can talk." Nick said, only the smallest hint of a smile playing on his lips. I caught myself staring. Apparently so did Nico because he looked right at impudently. Daring me to look back onto those dark, hard, flinty eyes. I looked away and blushed.   
"Hey, Nico, I'm going to go to the store later. Want to go with me ?" Percy asked after a big gulp of his cooling coffee.   
"Hm, sure." Nico replied quickly. Taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I'd better be back to camp in a few hours. See what's going on." I said settling onto a stool next to Nico.

 

Percy  
"So you were in the house the whole time after you left me in the lobby ?" I felt stupid asking, it figures he would pull something like that. I kept that to myself though as we walked to the store.   
"Yeah, I didn't want Will to see me, I know he came and crawled in with me unexpectedly." Nico said seeming kinda awkward about it. He didn't talk about his private life often.  
"Did you enjoy it ?" I asked and felt embarrassed, I shouldn't have asked.   
"I did, I don't want to admit it but I missed feeling him curled up around me." Nico said, dodging a woman, and making a face like it concerned him.  
"He looked rested. Like really rested, and so do you. " I said falling back to his side.   
"Yeah, I'll admit it was the first time I've slept well in a while." Nico stopped and pulled me into a ally.  
"Look, I know he apologized, but what about if he runs around again ? Or if he decided that we shouldn't date anymore. " Nico said hushed, and worriedly.   
"Ask him out. Forgive him. " I said, he looked away thinking.   
"Maybe." Nico sighed and looked me in the eyes. He seemed close to crying. I held out my hand. He looked up at me incredulous.   
"Come on, I don't bite... hard." I laughed as he took my hand and walked down the streets with me.

 

Jason

Will had to ride back with me. The road to camp was pretty this time of year. Mostly greys and white maybe a dash of green if you came on the right tree. It all just depended.   
For most of the ride it was quiet. The tires were the only thing making much noise. Every once in a while I would glance over at Will, ever since we left he had been silent.   
"Will," I said, " you know he still likes you a little right ?"  
"What ?" He asked, broken from his concentration.  
"He still likes you. You might not see it, but he does. He smiled this morning when you said you slept well. I saw it, it was a tiny smile, but he smiled." I said, negotiating a turn.   
"He did ?!" Will's head snapped around to stare at me. His blue eyes wide with awe and maybe terror as the grey and white scenery streaked by at sixty miles a hour.   
"Mhm, Percy went to talk to him, that's why he asked if Nico wanted to go to the store with him. He'll take more time to convince than you would."   
"Yeah, did he sat anything to you? Anything that might have been a desire to come back to me ? "   
" I think it's there. I honestly do. He actually came and woke me up early this morning about 6:30. Wanted to talk. Annabeth had just come in and gone to see Percy, when I feel a finger in the middle of my chest that scared me. It was Nico." I told him, feeling his every change as he seemed almost apprehensive about knowing.  
"Go on." He prompted.   
"Well he sat down at the foot of the couch, stealing my blanket to cover up. He had just put on underwear. So it's understandable. Anyway he started talking and told me how he felt about going back. He is nervous. Very nervous. He said he didn't want to get played again, and how bad it hurt, feeling betrayed. Especially by someone he loved, and he loved you. A lot." I glanced over and he was in tears, he tried to blink them back but failed.   
"I'm a monster Jason." He said barley audible. "I spent all my life fighting them and then became one."   
"No, you aren't a monster. It was just a bad decision. You did hurt him, and he's still hurting." I said, slowing down as I neared the turn to the camp.   
"Yeah." He said wiping tears from his face, He turned to look at me.   
"Why did I ever do that to him ?" Will whispered under his breath as we crossed the border into a near empty camp. 

 

Nico

Well first off, I never expected to hold Percy's hand let alone walk down the street like that. I was to say the least exhilarated. By the time we go to the store and Percy had to me go. I didn't want to, but I did anyway, as much as it hurt me.   
As we walked in Percy would look at me in the corner of his eye. A small smile played across his lips and then much to my dismay that spark that he got right before he did something stupid kindled.   
"Jackson. I swear to gods I will murder you if you do something dumb." I threatened and watched him carefully. He only smiled more and gave me a shit eating grin.  
"Please don't." I whined this time as he grabbed what we needed and headed to the counter.  
"Don't what ?" He asked and I knew something bad was going to happen,  
"Percy !" I put strength behind the word only to watch him pay for the food. Walk out.  
"Shadow travel us when you can." Percy told me among the crowds. It didn't take to long to find a ally dark enough. I concentrated and felt the lightness of a void and then plunged us back into reality in Percy bedroom.   
"What were you freaking out about ?" Percy asked earnestly as we started putting away the groceries.  
"You had that look." I said sliding the milk onto the fridge.  
" I don't know what you mean." Percy said walking into his bed room, I hear Annabeth yell at him to get out of the bathroom. Percy came out smiling.  
"What just happened? " I asked.  
"Oh she was... well that's all relationship stuff." Percy said laughing.  
"Oh. Ok."  
"Yup. So why don't you get together with Will again?" Percy asked.  
"I'm not ready yet." I answer.  
"Okay, go when you're ready." Percy said, I took a step back and thought for a moment.   
Would it be worth it ? Dating Will again, He is good looking, strong, tall, smart, most of the time. I missed him. Maybe I will, I thought to myself as I felt myself start to pace. Percy stopped me a few minutes later.  
"Careful Nico you'll make a rut in my floor Percy laughed.  
" I've made my decision. I'll be back " I said, striding to the nearest shadow. "Wish me luck."   
"What have you decided ?" Percy asked smiling ear to eat as Annabeth came up beside him and wrapped her arm in his.  
"Well... I'm asking him back out." I said and disappeared. 

Will.

I was surprised when Nico popped in. Even more so when he kissed me.   
"Be mine again." He said, simply, sweetly, and smiled.   
"Well I'm available on weekends and after business hours." I skilled back and leaned down taking Nico 's lips against mine in a soft kiss. 

 

Nico

I wasn't too surprised when he kissed me. I was happy to see him. This time I wouldn't let him have the chance go travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how this last bit goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't update much because of school, so please bear with me.


End file.
